


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 7/50Author:taz34Prompt:TreeRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is fiction not one word of it is true, it is a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

As I lay under the shade tree my mind wandered. Thinking about to the first time Sean and I had met. How in the beginning the two of us felt slightly out of place amongst the others, but quickly adjusted as we spent our free hours together. I felt like we had known each other for years instead of just a few months. 

Before we knew it, things were wrapping and it was time for him to go home. I spent the rest of my time there alone without him. I remembered that I would spend more time with the younger crowd, trying to hide my sadness. Sure it worked for awhile; at least till I went home at night, to an empty house that reminded me that I was alone. And now all that we shared was long gone.


End file.
